Final Fantasy IV - For the Future of Mist
by Michael83
Summary: Sequel to Repopulating Mist. Mist is on the road to recovery, but has not yet regained its strength. Familiar faces and new characters meet to give the ailing summoner village their blessings. Moresome, Cum, Orgy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Disclaimer 2: This is a story I got from Adult Fanfiction. If you want to see the original author their name is Streti.

Ever since Rydia's accident with Titan several years ago, there were only two routes to the village of Mist, secluded by mountains: through distant cave inhabited by packs of hostile creatures, or by air. Cecil, King of Baron, was in no fighting mood against pesky nuisances, especially not today, so Baron's royal flagship descended some way away from the village of Mist, surrounded by woods which were in turn surrounded by rocky mountains. They disembarked with their small crew and approached the village, but before they could get far, they saw a woman with lush green hair approaching. However, she was wearing much less green on her than usually.

Despite it being broad daylight and Rydia apparently just having walked across the whole village in it, the outfit she was wearing couldn't have been more exposing without being stripped completely. It was more suggestive than anything any dancer they had seen wore, when they were wearing anything at all that is, and she would have instantly secured a job at King's Bounty Pub, even pregnant as she was now, perhaps even moreso.

The only thing covering her swollen breasts was a glittering emerald band shaped like a snake, one on each plump breast facing each other. They coiled around the underside of her bust, rising back up in her cleavage. Three strings of deep green beads hung from the flat tails of the snakes under her breasts, hanging over a barely visible fishnet stretching over her pregnant belly, but giving the impression her skin was naked. Nothing more was covering her shapely hips or butt, except for three more strings of emerald beads, attached to a small emerald crotchpiece. She still wore her long green fingerless gloves, but her boots were gone, exposing her supple thighs and long legs completely, save for a green bracelet near the ankle.

"Hi!" said Rydia from afar, and rushed to hug Rosa when she was closer. Then she hugged Cecil, who felt a twinge of lust with her round, barenaked body pressing against him. "And this must be Ceodore," she finished, looking at the young teen boy behind them, with blond hair and simple blue vest and pants. He looked unsure as Rydia hugged him tightly, and long enough for him to put his hands on her body to hug her back weakly. It looked like the engineers were hoping for a hug by baby-carrying beauty as well, but she stood back and put her hands on her round stomach.

"Thank you for coming here, you two... three. It means so much to me," she said. Then she greeted the airship crew, clad in their standard blue, red and brown.

"We will also be happy to share the pregnant women with your engineers... including me," she said and winked to the uniformed crewmen. "From the looks of it, they're going to need it," she continued, and referred to Rosa with her eyes.

Though she normally wore a heavy robe these days, she was now dressed for the occasion, like Rydia. On her shoulders she wore a white miniature fur coat, so small that it barely covered the nipples of her full breasts, and barely reached below her chest. Her fair skin was completely bare down her chest and over her stomach, until a miniscule skirt around her waist, purple and ruffled alluringly, with only purple panties underneath.

"So... how many times did thatcome offduring the flight?" asked Rydia, and traced a faint white trail on Rosa's skin with her finger. Rosa shifted nervously and Cecil cast a longing gaze at her wife's open cleavage.

"How is Cid?" said Rydia without break, changing the subject.

"Still grumpy, well, he thought you and Edge..."

"The future of Mist is more important. But actually..."

Just then they took notice that the air a step to the side and behind Rydia was shivering, and the faint of image of Edge materialized from nothing. When he was no longer as clear as the air, they could make out that he was wearing only a lewd crotch pouch, black tied with a string around his waist, his cape and the mask over his mouth... and nothing else, showing off his lightly muscled, lean body.

"You can tell the old man that we're dating now! And yowza, Rosa, what an outfit!" Rosa smiled back at him.

"It's not like that," said Rydia calmly. "Mist and Eblan have merely found a... mutual agreement. Some of our men were sent there, and some Eblanese women moved here. The art of Ninjitsu resembled black magic, so I figured..."

"...that we could soon have some summoner ninja babies in the oven!" finished Edge, and Rydia rolled her eyes.

"Rosa! Cecil!" came a female voice, and Rydia turned around, showing just how little was covering her naked back and round butt.

It was Porom, a teen white mage from Mysidia, one of twins. Incredibly, what she was wearing was her normal outfit nowadays, consisting of a see-through veil over her face, highlighting her beautiful brown eyes, a see-through dress of thin pink silk, a white veil draped loosely on her upper chest, and red vertically striped stockings, covering most of her legs but not quite reaching up to the hem of her dress, just over her hips. Her long red hair was tied with a ribbon at the top, the dress was held on by a green clasp over her pert breasts and she had ruby-red armlets on her arms.

But when she came closer, they could see that she wasn't even wearing her normal bodice under the see-through fabric, and they could make out the curves of her breasts and her pinkish nipples, and her trimmed pubic bush, likewise dyed red. There was also something on the veil on her face.

"Oh my. Are the men getting that impatient already?" asked Rydia.

"No, it was Palom," the teen mage said, referring to her twin brother. "I had to convince him that he was not to put his dick into any of the new women, no matter how much of a summoner prodigy his offspring might be."

The long veil over her face, of the same see-through pink fabric as her dress and with golden-colored edges, was splattered haphazardly with white sperm, mostly over her lips and cheeks. Despite the debauchery they were about to participate, they were surprised at the teen's unfazed ease of standing in front of them barenaked and decorated with semen.

"And you just walked like that through the village and all the men?"

"They seemed to enjoy it."

"They've been told to save their seed for today. They might have pounced on you and started a chain reaction on their own..."

"Maybe," she grinned. "Do you really think I'm that beautiful?"

"Yes. And many of them would like to pop your cherry," Rydia said and kissed her on the cum-splattered veil.

Then Rosa moved forward and greeted her with a kiss on her lips through the cummy veil too.

"Love to see you too, Porom."

"Rosa! What's that on your behind?" yelped Rydia.

"Oh, just a little extra..."

From under her short skirt fell a short tail, the color of the hair close to her own blonde. The tail was attached with a plug in her butt, and when she wiggled her behind, the tail swished alluringly around.

Then Cecil hugged Porom, pressing the hard cock in his pants against her crotch. "Wish it were me."

"Me too," she said. "Maybe after I'm pregnant..."

"Certainly," said Cecil and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright! Can we just get on already? My cock's getting bored!" said Edge, and rubbed his crotch pouch.

When they started for the village plaza, where a lot of men and some women were gathered, Porom moved close to Rosa. Behind them, Edge and the engineers were getting a great view of the teen mage's butt swaying under the see-through dress, and Rosa's tail swishing in pace with her hips.

"Rosa..." started Porom, "why are you here? You and Cecil..." she trailed off, speaking through the cummy veil.

"Aren't you going to clean that off?" asked Rosa.

"I like it there, helps me prepare in my mind. Besides, soon I will be getting more anyway."

"Yes. Loads more..."

Porom giggled, breaking off her serious demeanor. "I love all the naughty things you taught me! But you didn't answer the question..."

Rosa pointed to the full-figured Rydia, her arm around Ceodore.

"That baby inside Rydia might be Cecil's. If she has given Mist's child to Cecil, I will be even happier to give a child to Mist. And if it's not, it's still for a good cause. We're friends, and if I can help her and the whole village of Mist at the same time, I'll be glad. Besides, when I told my thoughts to Cecil, he's been even more frenzied than usual..."

Hearing his name mentioned, Cecil turned to flash them a warm smile. "Oooh..." sighed Parom with longing.

"Of course, he hasn't been able to do it inside me ever since I stopped using the Maidenlight salve in preparation, so we've had to come up with different ways... I wonder if all the village of Mist has as much cum as my husband," the white mage cum Queen mused, caressing her half-exposed cleavage.

"Oh, I watched them earlier, I think they do... not that I've seen Cecil's..." she said, blushing.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Made me so wet... couldn't stop touching myself... I came and came, then I woke up in a bed. Rydia was there, sitting on a chair, still covered with their stuff, smelling of men... and I couldn't stop myself, I asked her to watch me touch myself and I felt so hot, coming under her eyes..." Porom seemed to have gone into a haze.

"Oh dear... after the conception is successful, I think you should visit us in Baron Castle."

"I... will."

Porom's thoughts went back to that night, and her mind drifted off as the group walked towards the village center.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Mist lives on!" yelled Rydia, and bowed. Everywhere around the town square, the men of Mist had gathered, excited and eager. The square itself was more of a field of grass, highlighting the village's vibrant beauty after the distant tragedy. The repaired and restored houses of the village surrounded the large field, with a large, round stone slab in the center, moved there with help from Titan.

"We are here to celebrate Mist's reborn hope, and to renew the blessing that has strengthened the village, and the heritage of the summoners still living within us and looking into the future!"

There were cheers and excited yelps all around. Rydia made a convincing impression, her pregnant, sensual figure a reminder of Mist's vigor and survival.

"With us on this day, we have esteemed quests from the kingdoms of Baron..." she said, and the visitors from Baron bowed, including the airship crew, receiving loud applause, and probably not the least for the outfits of Rosa, and Rulu, already carrying a baby for Mist and showing it off without shame or much in the way of clothes.

"...and Eblan, which has graciously offered their help to have our men spread the seed of Mist..." Edge just waved his hand, while the scantily clad female ninjas behind him bowed shortly.

"...and from the Feymarch, the daughter of a summoner and Eidolon, Tina, who regrets that she hasn't been summoned into the bedchambers of Mist for all too long..." An exotic-looking Esper bowed, giving a good view of her bare breasts as they hung down and her naked ass for the men behind. There were whistles and roudy bawls, and when Tina rose up, she pushed her milky white breasts together and gave the crowd a pouty, teasing look.

"...and a number of esteemed mages from Mysidia and Troia..." There was mixture of greetings from a varied group of mages, from the blushing Porom's curtsy to Palom's flick of his hand, producing a short burst of flame, to Leonora, who seemed to be uncomfortable with her choice of her un-Epopt-like dress, and Sabik, who threw off her black mage's coat to show her pregnant belly and round curves.

"...and from our village itself, finally of age to take part, the beautiful Sylvia!" She received perhaps the loudest applause. The young summoner was clad in a white outfit that resembled Rydia's old outfit, and which might just as well have gone for lingerie, contrasted by her dark purple hair.

"Now... to ask for the Eidolons' blessing, Sylvia will perform the summoning!" said Rydia, and discreetly placed a hand on the teen summoner's shoulder.

"Ah..." she started, clearing her throat, then went into a chant. Burning orbs flickered weakly around her, and if looking closely, it could be seen that Rydia's mouth started moving quietly. The orbs burst into existing, circling the iniate. "Lord of Fire, Ifrit, please grant the people of Mist the flame of life!.."

From the sky, a massive fireball lunged down, right into one of the small ponds nearby, splashing with a loud hiss and a heated cloud of steam. Out came a huge beast, steaming and dripping water, which then bounded right into the middle of the people, near Rydia, Sylvia and Porom. The flames at its back reignited, and Ifrit growled with a roaring bellow, drawing gasps and sounds of surprise and awe from all around the crowd.

Rydia moved closer and caressed the beast's massive horns, warm to the touch. "Thank you, Ifrit."

Sylvia gazed in awe at the beast, but behind the ferocious appearance, there was an intelligence in its eyes, and, she realized... approval?

Rydia moved to Porom and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Porom looked at the huge creature, and especially the massive cock dangling from its loins. "Y-yeah." The Mysidian white mage almost fainted from excitement.

"Everyone!" called Rydia. "To strengthen the bond between Mist and the Eidolons, Porom of Mysidia has agreed to sacrifice her virginity for Mist, to create a magical seal with the Eidolon Ifrit!"

"Show the fire burning in your veins! Show the desire flowing through Mist! We are here to bear children for the sake of our future, and the blessings guiding us there come from your passion! Let us celebrate life and the hope given us, holding back nothing, aspiring to the fullest of our existence!"

Everyone broke into raucous applause, even Ifrit, with a mighty roar, and then, the barely contained excitement of everyone in the village burst into action.

Porom looked at the summoned beast, somewhat anxiously, but with mixed excitement. It looked back at her, a long tongue swishing out from its mouth. She wasn't wearing any panties, and all the waiting and tension was about to culminate into this, finally, and she trembled with the anticipation, her thighs wet with her overflowing pussy juice.

"Alright, umm, mister lord of fire, what... eep!"

Ifrit grabbed Porom easily, and carried her over onto Titan's stone slab, and lay her there on her back. Then the beast put that long tongue into use, and whipped it on her bared pussy. Porom couldn't believe it now that it was actually happening, she had her legs spread for all of Mist to see her dripping snatch, and with relief that the horny beast probably hid some of the view. Its long tongue caressed her sex in fast, erratic motions, lapping up her sexual fluids, and it was so warm, Porom shivered with the fiery sensations rushing in her body. Never in all the times she had masturbated had it beenthisgood! She was dripping wet, and excited beyond her mind, she had already forgotten she was going to be actually fucked by an Eidolon, after being licked by one.

"Aw, gross," Edge muttered. He didn't come here to see Porom get shafted by something out of a bad horror scroll, he came here for something else entirely..."Hey, honey," he said, nudging against one of the many nude female mages next to him. "Would you rather watch this, or would you rather find out how ninjas do it?" The mage, a fairly short young woman with chestnut hair, kept her eyes on the scene unfolding in the square, ignoring Edge entirely.Damn. Fine,he bitterly conceded, his attention turning back to Ifrit and Porom.

There was a tinge of worry when Ifrit rose up and Porom saw its bulging, inhuman shaft, ready to penetrate her inexperienced, virginal sex. But she was ready for this, lying on the surprisingly comfortable stone, presented with her legs spread, open for that huge member, her puffy red slit waiting and needing it.

"Ooh, please... do it! Fuck me! Take my promised virginity, and grant us the blessing of fertility!"

Ifrit roared again, it almost seemed like there was some mirth in its deep voice, and stepped closer, ready to take Porom's offering. It placed the bulbous cockhead of its long shaft at the teen mage's overflowing sex, and started pushing in, making her moan with exhilaration. Many of the spectators all around were watching keenly, and most of Mists' men had started showing their vigor, exposing hard erections and stroking themselves slowly while enjoying the incredible show.

"Is that really going to fit?" Cecil whispered to Rosa, his hand squeezing her bare, round butt. Leaning toward him, his wife whispered back, "I don't think they'd try this if it wasn't guaranteed."

Ifrit pushed in as deep as he could go, and Porom was already gasping for breath, even though he was barely in. Then he backed a little, before thrusting forcefully forward, the flames at its back flaring powerfully just then.

"Aaa-aaaahh!" wailed Porom in pain and sensation, going dizzy, feeling like Ifrit's beastly dong was going to tear her in two. She quickly started chanting white magic, casting curative spell after another on herself, and it helped with the pain. She was left with the unbelievable sensation of the sacred beast's thick shaft inside her, as it started moving back and forward.

"Ung, ah, hah, aaah!" she moaned, and climaxed right there, arching her back forcefully against the stone, bucking in waves of intense sensation pulsing through her body. But Ifrit wasn't stopping, and Porom gasped for breath, and tried to chant again, overwhelmed, managing only a few weak restorative spells. Her blood ran down from her sex with her fluids, and coated Ifrit's shaft as it fucked her, beastially, relentlessly. She couldn't believe how it felt, how her body could feel like this, the enormity of bliss and sensation compared to the pleasure when she played with herself.

As the crowd watched, some got started early, a masturbation epidemic breaking out. The women scattered throughout reached toward the nearest man, taking hold of the dangling shafts that seemed to be too numerous to count. All were watching the Eidolon fiercely mount the white mage, their eyes glued to the bizzarely perverted display.

"Oh, ohh, yes, ah!" moaned Porom, thinking she had regained some composure, but not even noticing how she was shivering and sweating, only taking in how hot the massive organ plowing her was, and gasping again and again as new waves of sensation built up in her. She didn't even notice when a couple of men approached her, until she felt their semen splashing on her, and even then, she first thought it was Ifrit. But only those few dared to come near the mating Eidolon, perhaps in fear of interrupting, and it seemed like a long time passed, a thudding of pleasure coursing through her body, taking her into a kind of bliss. She forgot about the village, about Cecil and Rosa, Palom and Leonora, Ceodore and Edge, and everybody else, but not the Eidolon. Ifrit's eyes flared curiously, otherworldly, and she stared into them for a while, until suddenly something crashed. It was like a spike of cold in her body, warmed by Ifrit, a sheer sensation of painful pleasure, something she couldn't describe even afterwards properly. Later, she just heard from the people around her that she shrieked and moaned, incredibly loudly, again and again, bucking and thrashing, and whether it was that or something else, Ifrit came as well, joining her with a deeply fulfilled roar. She lamented afterwards that she had no recollection of how it felt to have Ifrit pumping its Eidolon seed into her stretched and supersensitive pussy, or of when the beast withdrew its considerable length from her, and covered her with its hot, copious sperm. The spectators said it came almost endlessly, covering her in stream after stream of unbelievably thick jets of summon jizz, and from what she could remember, she had no doubt that was true.

Rydia watched as Porom was coated in otherworldly seed, practically her entire hand rammed up her cunt as she wantonly played with herself. Normally she was on the receiving end of that torrential cum shower, but this time, watching as a third person... her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for targets of sexual convenience.

When Porom regained her senses, she saw the huge Ifrit, panting with its tongue out, its eyes focused on her, and its enormous shaft resting against her waist, still dripping cum. To be more precise, first she had to wipe a thick wad of slimy seed from over her eyes, and then she could confirm what she already felt, being completely drenched with thick, hot Eidolon semen. The veil was soaked through with it, the rest running in thick rivulets down her neck and shoulders onto the stone, and her see-through dress was completely plastered with the sticky life essence. And her pussy was sore and sensitive and felt like it would never stop dripping the beast's spooge, already overflowing on her thighs and the stone. At that point, there really was no telling if two or twenty Mist men had come on her before.

Rydia strained to remove her hand from her wet crotch, and worked up her voice, "Well, ahh, after that lu... now that the pact is complete, the magical blessings of Feymarch and the Eidolons rest ever stronger upon Mist!"

She went to Ifrit, and hugged the big, hairy beast, nuzzling against it and covertly offering his long tongue a taste of her wet fingers, before dismissing the magical beast. Ifrit vanished in an implosive gout of flame, and then it was gone, only the grass charred where it had stood.

"Now let us live up to their trust, and the hope of the future! The line of summoners shall one day burn bright as a flame again, born from the desire and will inside you, from the wombs of every woman here, from the life inside the men of Mist! Cast your essence of life at us, take us for yours, and let us have your fiery passion! In other words... Men of Mist, fuck us silly, and cover us with your seed! Let us partake in the blessing of life, and have fun with it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Awright, there's gotta be some hot and bothered women round here after that show!" said Edge, and waltzed off. His entourage of skimpy female ninjas followed, silently wishing their liege king would have his way with them.

"Porom, are you all right?" asked Rosa, and cast Esuna.

"Oh, yes... Ohhh, yesss," the young mage moaned, the bliss apparent in her soft voice.

Ceodore was watching Porom, despite his best tries not to. The white mage he had looked up to for much of his life just laid there, looking drunk, playing with the messy sperm on her clothes and body.This is... too much. I can't like this... it's sick!he thought. Despite that, he had a jutting hard-on in his pants. He chose to ignore it, and turned away from the Mysidian mage in a huff.

"You won't be needing these anymore, my love," said Cecil, kneeling behind his wife, before he dragged her purple panties down, and kissed both of her supple buttcheeks. She hadn't noticed that he had already taken off all his clothes.

Tina looked over the King of Baron as he fondled the ass of the beautiful white mage, Rosa, and then started fingering his wife from behind. He was handsome, and had a nice cock jutting from his loins. He and her wife were also legends in the Feymarch... but she had come here for the men of Mist. Tina turned around, gave the Baron royals a last glance, and then picked two at random from the group ahead of her, and went over to them, to their excitement.

"Mm... it's been a while since I've had a Mist cock in me... let alone two."

"Wow!" said the other, a lanky blonde. "If I had known about that, I'd have paid more attention in summoning class!"

The two men wasted no time in feeling up the white-skinned Esper's bare body, while she returned the favor by going straight for their hard cocks, stroking them with her red-gloved hands.

"You know..." Tina said, while the man with auburn hair plunged his middle finger into her pussy, and the other sucked on her nipples, "I've thought about coloring my hair green in honor of the great Rydia. "Do you think that would make the men here more likely to fuck me? I think the "esper with green hair and albino skin tone" look is very fetching..."

A little further, Rydia was already on her knees with several eager men surrounding her.

"Mm... ah... yes..." she moaned, licking and sucking any of the cocks offered to her.

"Augment the magic with your essence... give me your sperm for the future of this child and others conceived today..."

Not that they needed any encouragement, Rydia soon had pearly semen splashing on the side of her face and green hair, eager youths stroking off their cocks in excitement, to celebrate and decorate their beautiful leader.

Rydia wasn't exactly naked in the strictest sense, but she might as well have been. The emerald snake band left the full curves of her breasts completely bare, save for hiding her nipples, and the strings of emerald beads only highlighted the succulent shape of her hips, and the curve of her belly. The men eagerly showered her pregnant form with their sperm as she sucked them off. Some of them came in her mouth, only to pull out and spill the rest of their spunk on her face, while the rest lavished her barely clad midbody with their ejaculate. Some of the men behind her came on her hair, while some spewed their cum on her bare back, and she soon had long, slimy strands of spooge trailing down all over her back, and some to a lesser extent running down and seeping into her mid-long green hair.

On her front, the strings of deep green beads were joined haphazardly with strings of cum hanging inbetween and resting on the curve of her belly, and the emerald bands around her breasts were joined with bands of white crisscrossing all over her bust and upper chest. The barely visible fishnet was becoming even more hidden, covered with the thick spew, spent in appreciation of her pregnancy.

"Yeeeek!" Sylvia jumped, feeling a sharp pain on her backside. One of the men had pinched her ass, clad in tight, sexy panties and framed attractively by the hem of her bustier and garter straps.

"Heheh... that's nice, just what I'd expect from someone with a cute little butt like that." He grinned at her.

"Oh, really? A cute little butt, huh?" Sylvia challenged. She bent over, showing off her backside to the eager man, and several others behind him. "Here, since you like the view so much. Now, stop fooling around, we're here for a reason. Knock me up!"

Unable to resist an offer like that, a crowd gathered around the bent-over summoner. Most of the members began stroking themselves, turned on by the purple-haired mage's forwardness just as much as the way her developed body looked in her lingerie-like outfit. The man who pinched her ass got behind her, pushing the cloth of her panties away and exposing her purple-pubed pussy, before swiftly ramming himself in.

"Hey! You didn't even warn me! I wanted this to be at least a little special," Sylvia complained.

"Heh, sorry. Let me make it up to you," the guy apologized, only to quickly penetrate and start fucking the new girl, her petite body rocking back and forth as he pounded away. More men gathered around Sylvia, adding numbers to the mass-jerkoff.

To Rydia's right, she could see Edge approaching through the crowd. He was flanked by those silly female ninjas, who were being openly groped, fondled, and felt up as they maneuvered through the crowd, trying to keep up with their king. Their desire to stop and take part was written all over their partly-masked faces, but duty and the king called.

"Rydia."

"Mmm... yes? -slp-" she said, simultaneously slobbering on the cock of an almost out-of-it Mist resident.

"First: you look fucking hot, still can't believe what a beaut you are with some cum on you."

"Always mister eloquent. Thanks... I suppose?"

"I just wanted to check these rules again. So what you're saying is that as long as I don't spooge inside any of the girls who aren't already knocked up, I can do just whatever I please?"

"Well, not just whatever... mm, yes! If you would aim a little lower, and not in my eye... yes, that's good..." said Rydia, with a man spurting his white seed now on her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks," said Edge. "Fucking hot!" he reiterated, and gave Rydia a thumbs-up. The female guards trailing him gave Rydia their determined but silent thumbs-up also.

"Mph!" said Rydia as the man in her mouth finished, shooting his thick ejaculate into her throat and mouth.Well, what's a little more spilling going to hurt?she considered, and let the excess drool from her mouth, down her chin, and onto her chest and legs, which were already abundantly splattered with life-giving slime.

More men soon joined Cecil and Rosa, their eyes roaming her practically naked body eagerly. "Are you really the Queen of Baron?" one of them asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Respectfully, the crowd bowed. "And I'm all yours."

"But... aren't you married? You know, to the King of Baron?" a teenager asked.

"Happily so," she said pleasantly.

"Then, uh... isn't it a little strange for you to be here?" one hesitantly broached, looking at her chest rather than her face. "Someone of your stature..."

"Why shouldn't I be here if Cecil is?" The regal mage seemed to sink into her thoughts. "Baron is at fault for the current state of Mist. Cecil himself delivered the Bomb Ring that destroyed the village. Even all these years later, the guilt still weighs on him. Becoming a Paladin only gave him the strength to confront his past: it did not wipe away his misdeeds. The King and Queen's participation is the least Baron can do in penance, and..." Rosa trailed off, noticing that the men surrounding her weren't really paying attention to her explanation. Instead, they were staring at her chest, eyes locked on to her bountiful breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing. One teenager was openly drooling.

"Hm. Well, then," she smiled, pulling the drooler and the teen next to him into her bosom. They immediately latched on to her boobs, groping and suckling at them like babies, drool cascading down the undercurves of her generous mammaries.

Rosa tilted her head back and uttered a soft moan as the crowd closed in. "Partake of my body and let the past evil heal, o summoners of Mist."

Then she pushed them away, but before they were even standing upright, Rosa was already kneeling down and taking one of their cocks in her mouth, surprising the man. After the initial shock, the men moved closer again, and Rosa started sucking each by turn. One of them couldn't take the sight of the beautiful Queen sucking cocks in the broad daylight, clad only in a tiny fur coat andtail, and he quickly stroked himself off, spurting his load onto Rosa's cleavage from the left, then watched in amazement as she casually continued her blowjob, letting the dollops of cum trail down her skin between her beautiful, half-exposed breasts.

More men were eager to spray their cum on the Queen of Baron, and she soon had several men from Mist circling her, jerking off, and coming on her before they could sample her mouth or hands on their cocks. The tiny fur coat barely covered her, but it was enough to catch most of Mist's ejaculate, from men aiming at her cleavage of cheeks but missing their mark, and the rest of the gooey stuff dripping down from her face and mouth. Soon the fur was smeared with sperm, coated and coagulated with the sticky stuff. She hadn't expected anything else, so she wasn't sorry when one man brushed the coat away, revealing her full breasts, half slimy with cum and half clean, just perfect for pushing them around his cock and getting a titfuck in Rosa's slippery cleavage.

None of them noticed that Cecil had moved off, moving to the stone where Porom still lay.

"Cecil..." the young mage said.

"Porom... you cannot imagine how it makes me feel to see you in such a state."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

"Oh, no..." Leonora despaired.

"Hey, hey! There are you!" one of the gaggle boasted. "Been looking all over for you! Always wanted to pop an Epopt!" The men laughed at the lame pun.

"Palom..." Leonora gasped, nervously.

"It's fine, I'll be right here. You know, watching. Very attentively." Palom grinned.

As if on cue, the small group approached Leonora.

"Umm... you're here to, you know, help us?" asked a young man with ruffled red hair.

"Uh, yeah..." said Leonora, and turned around. The men in eagerly took in the sight of her in the revealing turquoise dress.

"Whoaaaaa! Look at that dress! Is that standard issue in Troia? I have got to visit sometime!" one leered, taking in Leonora's almost totally exposed frontside.

"Ah, nooo... The Epopts aren't like this! Not normally!" Leonora protested, attempting to cover herself up.

"Oh, so it's for special occasions! Haha, fine with us!" another laughed.

Leonora frowned, but let her hands down. Palom wasn't saying anything. What was she supposed to do?

"Um... so... for the future of Mist, I'm here as a representative, to take part..."

"So would you like to take a part? Plenty on offer!" said one of them, pointing out the men who were already stroking themselves.

"Please... please, just... take it easy with me, alright?" Leonora gently requested.

There was a murmur of acceptance and some resignation from the men.

"Oh, thank--mphsh!" Leonora was lifted up and then lowered onto her knees, and one of the men immediately pushed his member into her mouth, interrupting the rest of her sentence. Two more popped up, nestling against her blonde hair. "Mist helps those who help us!" one of the men said. Leonora partially turned her head toward Palom, giving him a pleading look. Palom just held up his hands, a "don't look at me" gesture.

Leonora's partial view of Palom quickly became obscured as the rest of the crowd encircled her, showing her just what she had agreed to. Now that she was here, she might as well take it as a new experience. It was fine to watch it from afar, happening to other people, but now that it was going to be her, she was nervous, jittery, and beyond all that, intrigued at how it would feel.

Rydia slowly knelt down, withdrawing Ceodore's penis from his slacks. Like a loyal soldier, it stood at attention despite his uncertainty. "Oh, like father, like son!" Rydia admired, poking at it with a curious finger. Rydia turned her head to the side and took the Baron Prince's shaft in her mouth, making her right cheek bulge obscenely, putting on a show for Rosa.

"Ah..." moaned Ceodore. He couldn't have began to imagine the feel of Rydia's soft lips and tongue wrapping around his eager member, dependless of the haze of uncertainty in his mind. It felt so good, but it was so dirty, she had his dick in her mouth... but he wanted to come inside her mouth, or on her face, and then do it again... he was just the same as the others... But as sordid as it was, he enjoyed the sight of it when Rydia took his erection out from her mouth and rubbed it against her cum-slick cheeks.

"Mmh... You had better stick this in every girl you can, Ceodore. They might not forgive you otherwise!" With that bit of oddly-reasoned advice, she took it back in her mouth, and a jolt went up Ceodore's body. Growing overwhelmed with the sight of the overly sensual Rydia giving him his first blowjob, he tried to look elsewhere, but only managed to catch sight of his mother, doing those disgusting things. She was riding that big man, completely exposed, and she looked so dirty... but Ceodore had to concede, sensual as well. And she was surrounded with kids not even as old as he was, looking like they were waiting for their turn. Ugh, did they really want to do THAT with his mother? And would she have done it with him?

Her breasts were nice to look at, too... Ceodore felt a heat welling up inside him, and turned back to Rydia. She noticed that his attention had been elsewhere, but looked up at him only with an accepting smile.How did I get here? Can I really...

"Ungh! Mm-miss Rydia! Ah, no, I'm..."

With that, he came, loins bucking against Rydia's face, but the pregnant summoner wasn't in the least surprised, and managed to slip Ceodore's dick out from her mouth in the middle of his climax. Rosa watched with delight from afar as her son had an orgasm, arching his back in its throes, ejaculating his young seed all over Rosa's best friend. She believed Ceodore would have a good memory of this, and with the looks of things, she had reason to be hopeful.

Rydia took Ceodore's cum calmly on her face, rubbing his spasming cock just a little to coax all of his heavy load out.Like father, like son...

When Ceodore managed to look down, he was met with the sight of Rydia covered with his jizz, smiling calmly up at him. It was his spew that was running down the ridge of her nose from her forehead, dripping down onto her upturned lips, and trailing down, onto her chin, hanging down from there. It was his disgusting, slimy ooze that covered most of her face, thick and white and proof of his surrender, it was his lack of will that had dirtied her features into something indecent and lewd... and she was absolutely beautiful.

Ceodore heaved, and Rydia licked his sloppy penis. "Was that so bad?"

"No... it was good..." he admitted.

She smiled, and licked some of his cum from her lips.

Impaled on two dicks, Sylvia's lingerie-clad body became a defenseless target for the six or seven men encircled around her. Their hands a blur as they jerked off, they came one at a time, sperm decorating the star patterns on her bustier, or seeping between the laces to coat her skin, or splattering on the few patches of uncovered toned flesh.

Soon, the man pounding her mouth pulled out, giving her sore jaw a respite as he unloaded on her sexy face, her right cheek receiving most of the creamy deposit. The man smeared his prick against the coated cheek, spreading his gooey mess like butter on bread. Sylvia had little time to protest, even if she wanted to: her slackjawed mouth was quickly filled with another dick, the latest in what she hoped would be a long line yet to come.

She couldn't see it, her head locked in place by the two using her face, but there was indeed a sizable amount of men standing in the vicinity, waiting for their turn to possibly impregnate the purple-haired summoner. She had long been popular in the village: her curvy body and particular choice of clothing reminded them of a younger Rydia, multiplying her sexual appeal.

Rosa's view of her son and best friend had become obscured by a crowd composed entirely of teenagers, 15 and 16 year olds. They crammed together, eagerly pressing their pricks into her face, smudging her royal skin.

"I wanna do it on your face!" one eager young man exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too!" the one next to him assented.

"No way! I called her first, I want to do her tits!" a third cried.

"Oh! Slow down, please," Rosa requested underneath the wiggling layer of budding erections squirming over her face. "I'll take care of each and every one of you, I promise. Whatever you want."

"Really?! Wow! You're like something out of a porn book!" the first happily chirped.

Rosa got on all fours, and moved around on the grass, making some space for herself in middle of the teens.

"What do you like?" the Queen of Baron said, and crawled on the ground, wiggling her butt and making the tail swish with her movements.

The youth of Mist stared in amazement, and masturbated around her, stunned to see the sexy milf showing off for them in such a way. Some of them couldn't hold it, and there were splashes of teen sperm on her wiggling ass, and on her back. She crawled around, sticking her ass towards the boys, almost as if offering her round butt as target for the ejaculate, and a few more contributed their seed on the round curves of her behind.

"Ha ha..." Rosa chuckled. "You like me that much, hm?" She stopped and rose on her knees, her backside now dripping with jizz.

"Yeah!" agreed someone to her right, rubbing his shaft against her jawline. "You're hot! Even more than the other women here!"

Rosa smiled sincerely. It wasn't every day that people less than half her age were openly lusting for her. Privately, sure, but openly... the longtime Queen of Baron didn't exactly need her ego stroked, as she was quite confident in her looks, but it never hurt to hear a reconfirmation once in a while.

"Well, well... thank you very much. Here, let me take care of you," she offered, mouthing the dick that had been smearing against her jawline, sucking on it sideways. She reached out, snagging two random shafts, rubbing along their lengths. The rest of the youths gathered around her, including some of the boys who had just come, and began rubbing their members along her shoulders and neck, along her back, across and underneath her large, prominent breasts. Some wrapped her smooth blonde hair around their raging erections, roughly stroking themselves as they watched the white wizard tend to the leering pricks.

"Ah! You're a -uh- strong one! Ungh!" the esper moaned, as the man behind him started bouncing her entire body up and down on his cock while he stood, impaling her ass deep on his hard shaft each time. Tina noticed her compromised position, legs spread with her pussy exposed to the crowd in front of her, dripping thick strands of cum on the grass as her ass was mauled. And she was delighted by it. Several men were just watching the exotic, incredible sight and stroking off, and she teasingly stuck out her tongue, beckoning at them with its tip.

One of those men happened to be a ninja.

"Whoaaa! Look at you, babe!" he exclaimed, stroking himself off a little more eagerly than the others surrounding the half-Eidolon. "HOT! Fucking hot! Here I come, open wide!"

"Oh, Lord Edge, is it? Before you have your way with my mouth... tell me how, potent is your... ahem, magic?"

Still obscenely fapping, Edge responded, "The best in Eblan, honey! The clouds part and the waves roar when I want them to!"

Smirking, Tina continued her examination. "But... can you 'cast' all day? Do you have the... stamina for magic?"

Edge's hand slowed down. Slightly. "Well, I gotta admit I'm better at throwing than I am at casting, but..."

Tina held out her hand sternly, refusing entry to the ninja's throbbing member. "Not what I'm looking for, 'honey.' But there are plenty of other women here, hm? Now, which one of you has the necessary magic power for me?"

Edge's hand froze. Did he just get turned down in the middle of a gangbang? When even his female escorts had abandoned him and were having fun somewhere? "Fuck!"

He stormed off, leaving the albino half-Eidolon and her little circle of admirers. Did he see some cute young summoner with purple hair off in the distance? Yes, yes he did!

Rydia was sitting on the ground, looking after Ceodore, and took some of the cum dripping from her face onto her fingers to taste more of his spunk. She had an idea about where he would be going, and whereshewould, too.

Ceodore came back to the stone slab. But now, on it was the pregnant black mage, with members of the Red Wing crew. The one with the funny accent and thick black mustache was pistoning into her like an animal, while the two others were poking their obscene organs into her mouth and against her breasts. What was the point if she was already pregnant? Just to have fun, were people like that? To engage in whatever blessing the Eidolons had cast? Then why couldn't they do it properly, impassionately like a sacred ritual called, was this lewdness really what the Eidolons wanted?

He couldn't watch any more of it, and turned around, scanning his surroundings. Everywhere, men and women engaging in lustful acts under the light of day, shamelessly naked, abandoned in the madness of sex, stripped of their grace and judgment and revealed as dirty animals, endlessly and mindlessly copulating.

The moans of the black mage pierced his ears and thoughts, joined with the bestial groans of the men, with whom he had flown so often, thinking they were normal, decent people, not perverts. He couldn't even suppress his own desire. It was nagging and demanding of him again, with promises of short-lived pleasure and silence about the hollowness that followed, asking him to shed his dignity, if he had any left, and to succumb to its will, not his own.

He thought back to the Eidolon, the Sacred Beast, and what it had done. Weren't they supposed to be above that? But then again, weren't humans supposed to be above it? Maybe they were all just beasts, humans and Eidolons...

The thought reminded him of Porom, and he looked around. Amid the chaos and cacophony of the rutting humankind, he could hear a distinct sound, a moan, soft and beautiful, almost heavenly... and he found Porom, the young white mage, lost in the pleasures of flesh as all the others.

From behind, a pair of hands slid up Leonora's legs, raising her skirt over her butt, fully exposing the Epopt trainee's nether regions.

"Ah!" moaned Leonora in surprise, as the man's fingers entered her slit, dipping into her wetness.

"Wow, you're wet already! You were waiting for us after all!" the man blurted, fondling her legs, pubic area and wet slit.

"Um..." she started.

"Heh, you can thank me," Palom intoned.

"Hey, wait, you two weren't... that's against the rules, kid." one man protested.

"She's my girlfriend, I don't care about your rules. Just think of it as prep work." Palom grinned.

"...And you're fine with your girlfriend doing this? That's pretty impressive from a little kid like you."

"I'm not a kid! I'm older than her actually..." he said, but his protest whined away.

"Um, so, please cast your seed on me, uphold the magic..." recited Leonora, her hands in a praying position. "Impregnate me, for a future generation of summoners... ah!"

A stream of hot cum splashed on her face, and dripped down onto the dress from the side of her cheek.

"Ung! You're so beautiful!" the man said, spending his seed on the Epopt in bliss. She managed to smile a little, turning her head down and touching the cum on her cheek.

Encouraged, more of them approached, stroking their cocks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

After a while of rest, Porom visibly shivered, and Ceodore could feel it as well with his hands and even his softened dick in Porom's cum-filled anal cove.

"Oh yes, that was so good..." the teen moaned, and started wiggling away from between the two boys. Ceodore held onto her briefly, planted a kiss on her back and caressed her frame, then let go and rose up himself, his dick slipping out of her gaping anal hole. It looked so sordid, yet so sensual, Porom's beautiful butt so obviously fucked, her cute butthole open and leaking even more of his thick, pent-up spooge. And he had done it, tainted her beauty and taken her last virginity, and yet she looked ever more beautiful for it. Ceodore's eyes lingered on her as she rose, leaving the exhausted boy to lie on the ground, taking in the illicit sight of the other youth's softened penis slipping out from her, releasing another flood of cum on her thighs and the naked Mist teen's crotch. He felt his dick twitch with desire. This soon?

But Porom didn't give him any more time to think, turning and kissing him. She was still dirty with the other spent teen's seed... but Ceodore didn't mind, and returned the kiss, their lips testing each other, tongues eventually joining in to play around. It was like a choir of angels was singing in Ceodore's head, and like they were carrying Porom, making her feel weightless.

"Ohh... yes... you're really... you're really good..." moaned Rydia, on all fours on the grass, her milk-filled tits and belly hanging down as Cecil drove his cock into her awaiting sex. Seeing their green-haired leader in the middle of the action again, several Mist men approached, eager for their turn, or for the beautiful sight of Rydia fucked doggy-style, and in obvious heat as Cecil mounted her. She was clad only in her green gloves and a torn, practically non-existent fishnet around her pregnant midbody, sexy hips and supple thighs. Some of them recognized the paladin king from earlier, some just by his fame and distinct features, and most kept their respectful distance, while some had the courage to approach and blast a load of semen on Rydia's hair or her back.

As Rydia's moans got more frequent and higher-pitched, more of the surrounding group worked up the courage to slather her in their appreciation, spurting cum on Rydia's face, the curve of her belly or hanging tits as she shuddered with each of Cecil's thrusts. Somebody pushed his cock into her mouth, and she eagerly sucked it off, moaning hazily as the first spurts shot into her throat, and then onto her face as the owner of the cock pulled out.

"Come in me, Cecil... bless the baby with your holy seed... Mmmh!" she moaned, deliriously, before shuddering suddenly, and hanging her head, her white-matted hair barely moving with all the special gel it had absorbed. She was coming, with low, stilted gasps, sinfully sensual to the ears of everyone around, including Cecil. Rydia had pulled him away from teasing one of the Eblanese guards, and even after the short intercourse, the feeling, the sight, the sensation of Rydia coming with his cock lodged in her was too much. With a drawn-out groan, he joined her climax, spurting his cum deep into the pregnant summoner. The men around them were awed with Rydia's beauty in her climax, and the otherworldly radiance of the King of Baron, keeping his mysterious authority even in the throes of an orgasm, and they wondered if they ever looked that regal and handsome when the pleasures of sex bent their bodies and wracked their minds.

"Mmphmh... mmwuh..."

Wet slobbering sounds emanated from Tina's throat as she bobbed her head up and down, casually deepthroating the the latest man to appear in front of her. He sat reclined against a building, legs spread for Tina's ease of access, the half-Eidolon on all fours as she shamelessly pressed her face into the man's crotch. Behind her, two men were waiting their turn as a third thrust himself into her loins.

"Mmmmhmhmhm..." Tina hummed, vocally caressing the dick pressed into her throat. The man moaned in bliss, holding on to twin fistfuls of her long, sperm-drenched red hair. Tina again bobbed her head, briefly caressing the shaft with her slippery tongue before pulling up, freeing the dick from her oral embrace. A long stand of spit connected her tongue to the side of his cock, and she quickly slurped it up like a noodle.

Still eager to please and be pleased, she laid flat on the grass, pressing her ass upward to the delight of the man fucking her from behind. He sped up, his hips crashing into her rotund butt with a dull slapping sound. The two men waiting were thrilled by the view of her milky white butt jiggling from the rough impacts.

Tina lashed her tongue out, flicking it across the hanging ballsack of the man in her front. Turning her head sideways, she dragged her tongue from the underside of his sack to the tip of his dick, then back down to his balls, devotedly licking the cream containers.

"Wonderful! It's so good! Please, more!"

Leonora reclined backward, her arms propping her up as she wildly rode the latest man's crotch, her boobs jiggling as wildly as the rest of her curved body. Her face contorted in pleasure as she pleaded for additional men to ravage her. Two complied, one standing in front of her bouncing body, offering his dick to her mouth, which she gratefully accepted. A second man crouched down behind her, easily entering her jutting ass.

By now, knowledge of Leonora's location had spread, and she had already gone through quite a few participants. More were waiting their turn, though their numbers were slightly thinner than in hours past.

"Heh. Knew you had it in you," Palom said to himself. He was still reclined against the same tree from before, casually jerking himself off. He had gotten himself off twice, the grass in front of him matted white with proof.

With Rydia's sex well and fully filled with his semen, Cecil pulled out and dribbled the rest of his load on Rydia's supple butt. A soft hand gripped Cecil's member, smearing it across Rydia's plush behind.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my King?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Of course, my Queen," Cecil responded.

Smiling, Rosa let go of her husband's manhood, circling around to Rydia. Framing the summoner's face in her hands, Rosa leaned in, her lips meeting Rydia's. The two kissed teasingly, showing off for Cecil and the men around them, but at the same time eagerly, licking off cum from each other's faces and sharing it between their mouths. Rosa caressed Rydia's cum-splattered belly, getting her hand sticky. Higher up, their breasts mashed together, fighting for space, cum dripping between them. "Hope I will have a child like this inside me soon," she said. "You already have a wonderful son," Rydia replied. "Mmm, I do," Rosa agreed, looking into Rydia's eyes. The stimulating sight was enough for a few men to let loose on the twin beauties, ejaculating on their kissing faces, splashing cum on their hair, and covering their heaving, abundant breasts with even more semen. The two old friends ignored the shower, their kiss growing deeper...

The man fucking Leonora's face grabbed her head, fingers melting into her blonde hair. He fucked her mouth, roughly pounding into her oral cavity. She adjusted as best as she could, keeping her jaw relaxed, allowing the man to have his way. The two thrusting into her holes had worked up a rhythm, alternating each thrust to ensure Leonora was always filled with a dick in at least one hole. As they thrust, her body was jarred up, creating resistance for the man fucking her mouth. She was always a quick learner, and that applied to love-making as well, as the men of Mist found to their delight.

Leonora's face gradually turned red as her mouth was used hard and deep. Eventually noticing, the man pulled out with a wet pop.

"Haaah!" Leonora panted, taking deep breaths. "Don't... not so hard... okay? I... like it as much as you. Just, a little... easier?" she asked sweetly.

"Sorry," the man muttered. "You're so beautiful, I sort of got carried away."

Palom rolled his eyes. "She's taken, pal."

Leonora blushed, this time from embarrassment. "It's okay, Palom."

When Porom and Ceodore detached, and looked each other in the eyes, they could both see something new, a golden radiance shining from within in each other's gaze. They just stared at each other for a while, fires welling inside the cum-adorned white mage and the apprehensive teen knight. When Ceodore's eyes drifted down to Porom's almost-bare form, Porom let her gaze drift down as well.

"Hey, that's no fair!" she complained. "I'm like this and you're like that... you haven't taken anything off!"

Ceodore hadn't even considered his own nakedness, or the lack of it. If Rydia had asked him to strip off for her, he probably wouldn't have taken anything off. But if there was anybody in the whole place that could get him to take his clothes off, it was Porom.

And she was in a much lighter state of dress, anyway. The flimsy see-through dress had been torn down the middle, completely exposing her bare breasts and upper abdomen. She had no panties to cover her feminine hips or well-used sex, and the most well-preserved part of her outfit, the long stockings, only served to bring attention to her supple thighs, their colored stripes accentuated with strips of white. But when Ceodore was done, he could at least say he was more naked than the teen mage. He had removed all of his clothing, and was standing naked in front of her appraising gaze.

"Oh, mm, that's more like it..." she sighed, before embracing his naked frame, and his cock jutted up just from that sensation. The white mage licked and kissed his nude frame, and he couldn't believe how good it felt, to feel her tongue and lips on his bare skin, playing with his nipples, of which he had been barely aware of previously, to feel her hands all over his naked body, caressing and exploring and simply touching. He couldn't bear much more of, and took hold of her supple butt, drawing her against himself, and kissed her again, his desire poking obviously against her soft skin.

"I want you to... do it again," she said between the kiss.

"What?" he asked, barely being able to think.

"Do me again. As many times as you want to..." she moaned to him, and they pressed even tighter together.

The number of Mist's men surrounding the two heroines was exhausted for a while, which gave Rosa a chance to detach from Rydia. The pregnant summoner was hazed with lust, panting with her tongue out as Rosa moved back, strings of semen stretching between their lips and snapping in the middle.

"Thank you, Rydia..." said Rosa, and placed one last, quick kiss on the other woman's lips before rising up. She took Cecil by the hand, and the two Baron rulers moved further away, past spent and exhausted men of the village, lying naked on the ground, and one of Edge's ninja girls, who was still taking on all comers.

Away from the crowd, Rosa stopped, and Cecil could finally take a good look at her. His beautiful wife was glazed all over with semen, her full curves and supple skin adorned with more sperm than he had perhaps ever on any single go, and considering his inhuman potency and the capability of Rosa's life-giving white magic, that was not a small amount.

The appreciation of countless men trailed down Rosa's perfect body, from her noble visage to her abundant breasts, over her stomach which would soon swell with new life, and her long, lovely thighs, a lot of the sticky white substance dripping down from her overflowing pussy, filled with the seed of Mist. And she was not in the least perturbed by it, radiating with beauty.

"It seems our boy has gotten over his issues, as we hoped. He had anal sex with Porom," she said, nonchalantly.

"What?" said Cecil, surprised. "That's rather sudden. I thought he would participate just with the strength of his hand..."

"I saw that you were with Porom as well... I'm happy for you," she said with a smile, making her husband flush with her keen awareness.

"I can certainly see how Ceodore would find her appealing. Care to do to me what our boy did to that sweet, innocent white mage?"

Rosa reached behind her and yanked out the tail plugged into her butt, which came out with a *plop*. Cecil was throbbing with vigor, ready with the everlasting desire for his wife.

Rosa turned around, spread her buttcheeks and winked teasingly at her husband.

"I've been saving this for you, my love."

"Ahh... more... fuck me..." begged Sabik. Her hat been thrown off, the long hair normally hidden by it now flowing free, and strands of wet cum flowing on it. She was sandwiched between the Red Wings crew, one of them under her on the stone slab and the stout, plump one squatting over her, driving his mushroom-headed shaft into her sloppy pussy, pushing some cum out with each thrust onto the one under her, who tried to push into her ass from his tricky position. The round curves of her large, supple breasts were glazed with streaks of jizz, as was the full curve of the black mage's pregnant belly.

One of the crew moved to her head and in his excitement started slapping her flushed cheeks with his cock, until he stopped and stroked himself off on her female features. The Mysidian mage barely noted the ropes of sperm settling all across on her face, her eyes hazed with lust as thick strands of white hung over her mouth and from her nose, trailing down her cheeks, chin and neck.

"More -slp-, ahh, ahhhh!"

With a high-pitched squeal, she came, diving headforward into the sea of ecstasy between the men, her bare toes curling up in the air as another orgasm ravaged her fertile body, an expression of her sensuality and pleasure.

"Yahoo!" yelped the mustachioed one in exhilaration, pulling out and spurted his spunk on Sabik, emptying the fire in his balls all over the beautiful curves of the child-bearing mage.

"What are you looking at?"

"My dad... is doing my mom..." answered Ceodore, his gaze fixed on the distant sight.

"I bet they do it all the time," Porom said.

"Yeah..." he said, and snapped out of his trance, turning his eyes towards Porom.

"Like you and me."

As if his resolution hadn't been enough, Porom was on all fours on the grass, lifting her cute bubble butt towards Ceodore, a look in her eyes that wasn't only beckoning, but entrancing.

Ceodore had no doubts about plugging Porom's butt a second time with his hard-on, and this time, he slid in easily into her cum-lubricated hole.

My spill... she's dirty and slimy with my sperm... and it feels so good...

Ceodore worked up a quick rhythm of thrusting into her slick opening, and was surprised when she was more responsive than on the first time. She had less to worry about now, but did it really feel that good? He listened to her moans, held onto her nubile frame, and looked at her pleasured expressions when she turned her head towards him.

"Mm... Let me move a little, I want to see you better..."

Porom turned around and lay on her back on the grass, and Ceodore didn't mind at all when he could appreciate her beauty from the front, her breasts and skin just a little jumbled up with her bent frame as he held her butt up. When he re-entered her asshole and started slapping against her slick buttcheeks and watched the cute, desirable, slightly older girl in front of him, his head went dizzy with pleasure. How could it feel this good? He was doing dirty, depraved things to the beautiful white mage, violating her body with his lewd organ, in a place where it didn't belong, already dirtied with his slime. Yet he was at the height of bliss, and she was enjoying it too, her sensuality overwhelming...

"When you're going to come, I want it all over me..." she said, her voice breathy.

But at that instant, "A, a, aaah!" he moaned, and spurted another load inside Porom in the tight squeeze of her butt, and only then managed to withdraw, resting his dick on her sloppy snatch as he spewed his ejaculate all over her midbody, face and tattered dress. His cum splashed all over her as he came helplessly, hot spurts of his jism decorating Porom.

Only when he could look back at her, he realized that she was even more beautiful and sexy with splashes of his white goo all over her. She looked back at him with a teasing expression on her seed-sprinkled face, her eyes filled with desire.

"Porom, I, I..."

"It's alright. As many times as you want, remember? I want you to keep going..."

Rydia was bent down on the ground, her full breasts and belly pressing against the grass, her round ass held up high. One lucky Mist shopkeeper had his hands on Rydia's full asscheeks, thrusting his cock into the slick pussy of Mist's self-proclaimed and universally acclaimed leader.

"Ungh... here you go, High Summoner... let my cock plowing you show my appreciation of your efforts!"

Rydia replied with nothing, only moaned in response. To the villagers surrounding her, it seemed their leader was far gone in her sexual bliss. To Rydia herself, she wasn't receiving only the submissive pleasure of being taken hard from behind, she was also in touch with the magic flowing everywhere, including her sensitive sex, jolts of physical and spiritual ecstacy crashing into her body with each thrust. The sensation was maddening to her, of ever-growing desire and need, coupled with the pleasure that fed her hunger.

The man inside her came, and she could feel his spasms, then the wet feeling as he slid out and his seed gushed out behind, slowing down to a trickle before another plugged her sloppy hole, driving his hard manhood into her insatiable pussy.

"Yess... more... keep fucking me..." she drawled, her eyes cloudy with lust, drooling on the grass, her almost naked body covered with fresh sweat and the sperm of countless men. She barely even registered the men who kneeled next to her and jetted their seed all over her body, from her green hair to bare back and supple butt, the men of Mist covering their pregnant summoner with their semen.

"Here, let me..." said Leonora to the man in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IV. It is a property of Square Enix.

Rydia was a complete mess of cum, and she barely even registered it. Thick rivulets of white spooge were running down from her upturned ass down her back and thighs, and a spurt of sperm spilled out of her pussy with each thrust of the eager males, coming inside and on her one after another. Her beautiful green hair was drenched with sperm, sticking to her skin, heavy with the combined seminal fluid of Mist's men.

"Up we go!" said somebody, and Rydia was lifted up on strong arms, then lowered back down, and there was another erection poking at her butt.

"A-ahhhh!"

Rydia's eyes spread wide as the hard cock sank into her anal cavity. She realized she was in a different position, sitting on the man whose shaft had penetrated her anus, and was now lodged deep inside her, until he started moving. There was someone hovering in the front of her vision, but she couldn't make out much from behind her mask of cum.

"Told ya, babe... you look even more stunning with some decoration on."

"E-edge?"

"As swift as..."

"A-aomfh!"

"...a blade!" And suddenly Edge was under her.

In her hazy state, Rydia couldn't have started to imagine how Edge had managed to slip below her, let alone poke his cock inside her without much disturbance to the man occupying her ass. But there he was, and as the two cocks started a piston-like motion under her, she just settled into the pleasurable, blissful haze.

Porom pressed down to Ceodore for another enthusiastic kiss, and he eagerly joined in, trailing his fingers in her mostly smooth pink hair, tangled or sticky in a couple of spots. They were marginally aware that they had an audience, Mist villagers from teen boys to older men, chanting and yelping encouragement at them, most of them masturbating as they watched the two entangled teens.

"Mm..." said Porom, lifting her head, "even they are expecting us to do it again."

"Yeah," said Ceodore, and in each other's eyes both could see the same desire.

Porom rose up to reach behind her, still straddling Ceodore, and took hold of his slick dick. She pressed the softened organ against her butt, and started rubbing it there eagerly, seeing that Ceodore was excited with her handling. For some of the men the sight of the beautiful white mage was too much, on her knees over Ceodore, her upper body curved forward, accentuating her feminine form, and they started stroking themselves more rapidly to show their appreciation of her. Her alluring clothes were torn and striped with dried semen, especially the sensual seethrough cloth over her midbody, ripped and shredded to almost completely expose her bare figure, her lusciously hanging, supple tits, and the smooth curve of her back. Some of the men behind her could see her well-fucked anal hole, only partially withdrawn and dripping with cum.

When one of teen boys broke rank and approached Porom, stroking himself, others followed. She had her gaze locked with Ceodore's, and only took note of the gathering semicircle when there were splashes of sperm on her butt.

"Ahh... thank you," she said, blushing even further.

"Please accept this offering for the health of your and Mist's future child!" said one, before ejaculating on her partially bare back, sending a generousofferingrunning down its smooth curve.

"Mm, yes, cast your seed on me!" she encouraged. One man approached, obviously taller and older than Ceodore or the 19-old Porom, but still young, and he sprayed his thick jism on her breasts and cleavage. Then he offered his sloppy cock into Porom's mouth, and she quickly sucked off the last drops of his cum. Behind her, more men came on her back and butt. Ceodore was already throbbing hard against her slimy buttocks, and the hand she was stroking him with was covered with cum, strands of it hanging down from her arm.

As Tina continued her service, skillfully manipulating another erect penis between her breasts, the man soon lost the last of his willpower and came, spurting copious loads of sticky white ejaculate on her face, to add to the tone of her skin. Several additional men gathered around, stroking themselves off while taking in the half-Eidolon's pure white beauty. The additional numbers did not escape her notice, and soon she shooed off her breast-fuck, the man lingering behind to slap her slimy tits with his cock. She didn't mind it, but the thought of all those cocks ready to release their jizz on her...

"So many here to help me conceive? Wonderful," she said breathlessly. Carefully, she flipped herself over, laying flat on the grass, facing upward, her front exposed to the delight of the several men encircling her. Then she arched her back, raising her torso off the ground, spreading her legs to allow a full view of her well-used pussy. The men in front of her stroked themselves faster, taking in the eye-popping view.

"Do what you will, boys," she purred, just before the man kneeling behind her shoved his dick into her mouth, roughly taking her throat. Two men straddled her midsection, one facing toward her upturned breasts, the other toward her hips. The rest knelt between her spread legs. All were stroking themselves as quickly as they could, desiring to come on her just as much as she desired to be come on.

"Haaah, oh yes, so good, more, wonderful..."

Rydia weakly praised and pleaded with the villager and the ninja plowing her luscious body, her voice softened from exhaustion and pleasure. Magic tingled through her body, electric pulses that vibrated when each dick was fully rammed into her eager holes. Under the weight of her pleasure, Rydia was vaguely aware of the cum drooling down her body, slickened by a thin layer of sweat brought on by the close proximity of the two bodies sandwiching her.

One man boldly approached her and stuck his thick cock in her mouth, proceeding to fuck Rydia's lips as she moaned and drew breath sharply through her nose. He thrust every which way, stretching her cheeks and brushing against her tongue, and she worked hard to keep her teeth out of the way and her lips tightly around the man's hot slab. Then, just as suddenly as he had entered, he withdrew, and she could look up. He was a tall, young man, and Rydia smiled at him, encouraging his assertiveness, and cooing with pleasure as he grunted and spent his cum on her round belly.

"Yes... I'm bearing this baby for all of Mist, please show me your appreciation and dedication to our future!"

Absently, her hands roamed her pregnant body, spreading some of the cum flowing down her form onto her skin. More men soon joined in, and cast their sperm onto her curved stomach, as best as they could aim with her erratic jiggling. Her tits received some of the loads by necessity, and some of the crowd around her just came wherever they could, but her large, beautiful stomach was soon slathered with trails of thick sperm, heavy ropes of white jizz sprayed all over its abundant roundness.

Edge watched Rydia's hand motions with eye-popping interest. To him, it looked like Rydia was fondling herself as the men of Mist sprayed her with spooge, no doubt driven crazy from ninja-inspired lust. Eager to please, he thrust harder into his pseudo-girlfriend. Despite the frenzied movements, and the jiggling of her cum-glistening mammaries, her exotic green hair wasn't bouncing in time with his pounding. Most of her locks were matted down by net-like cum strands, or already seeped wet and sticking to her skin, on her face, forehead, neck and back.

The spent men eventually backed down. When the last one withdrew his sloppy member from her mouth, Rydia tilted her head back, resting it on the shoulder of the Mist villager taking her from behind. Her eyes were starry with lust, her mind overwhelmed with magic-laced pleasure. She arched back, thrusting her breasts up and out, giving both men a spectacular view of her cum-dripping cleavage. Frenzied, they thrust deeper into Rydia's cock-gratifying body, repaying the view with an even harder fucking.

"You're stunning with some decoration on, babe," Edge repeated through gritted teeth. "But you're perfect when you're mounted on me!"

"Hahh," Rydia barely managed the first part of a chuckle mixed with a moan. "Shuh... up... anh... fuck me... bohh o' you..."

"Here, let me..." said Leonora to the man in front of her.

She took hold of the man's hard dick, experimentally slapping it against her tongue. Then she changed tactics, licking his upturned shaft, her body still being bounced back and forth by the two men thrusting into her, making her against the prick in her face as she tended to every inch of the penis. The man looked down, realizing his prick was draped across Leonora's gorgeous face, her tongue darting against the base of his dick...

Without much in the way of warning, he came, shooting a long strand into the Epopt trainee's fluffy blonde hair. His cum penetrated her scalp, half of the thick white string hanging out as if it were a stray lock of hair. It was quickly joined, the man's balls emptying into the blonde cloud.

"Eek! Oh, that'll take forever to cle--aah!" Leonora gasped as the two fucking her from underneath rammed themselves in to the hilt, tightly holding her hips in place as they deposited their seed deep in her slender body.

"Ooooh..." Leonora moaned, her body relaxing as more warm sperm seeped into her. Subconsciously, she took hold of one of her breasts, carefully fondling herself.

Palom grinned, his hand a blur as he came a third time, watching his sexy girlfriend coax another batch of guys into coming. He made a mental note to thank Rydia properly for her invitation, imagining the grass was her thick green hair as his cum splattered across it...

"Oh! This is new!" Leonora gasped, earning Palom's attention. The next person to approach Leonora had gone for her breasts, inserting his member between her sweat-slicked mounds. Leonora watched as its length appeared and disappeared in her cleavage, studying the new-to-her technique. "Palom! Let's try this later, alright?"

Palom doubled his resolve to "thank" Rydia.

Porom and Ceodore were spooning on the grass, his hard cock poking on her round, supple butt. "Ceodore... do you like my ass?" she asked between breaths.

"Yeah," he answered and groped her taut, slimy buttcheek to show his enthusiasm. "-slp- Your butt is beautiful. -huhh-"

"Yours is kinda cute too," she said and slapped his behind, surprising him enough to stop the drawn-out kiss. "Do you like fucking my ass?" she continued.

"Yeah," he said and gazed at her beautiful features, entranced by the cute flush on her cheeks.

"Then do it again. I want your penis back in me..."

Ceodore's fullfilled her request instantly, piercing her anus again with his cock. She was slimy with cum, and was going to get covered with even more, but the thought and the feel of her body against his made Ceodore only more eager, his shaft hardening further in her accommodating anal passage. He started fondling and kneading her breasts as he thrust into her, not minding that her chest was slick with semen.

She was leaning a little back against him, and lifted her other leg to ease his entry, and he took hold of her as he started thrusting his dick between Porom's buttocks. As the teens started moving in another anal union, the men around them took instant notice that the young beauty was now laid bare before them, her legs spread and offering an open view of her glistening pussy, seeming to offer herself to them as she was assfucked. One of younger men was fast enough to take advantage of her silent proposal, and when he kneeled in front of her, cock at the ready, the mage's sexy features were hazed with lust.

"Yes, put it in my slit!" she practically moaned, and it was a request the man couldn't refuse, eagerly plugging his dick into her warm, embracing sex. Ceodore barely stopped through any of it, only slowed down, and soon they were both fucking her openings in a somewhat testy rhythm. However, his view of the sexy mage was soon blocked when an older man kneeled close to her chest.

"Alright kid, take your hands off," he said to Ceodore, still eagerly caressing Porom's busts.

"Ceodore, push my boobs together," she said, and Ceodore followed. She smiled up at the man, probably twice her age, around 40. "Why don't you just help your member between them?"

That was enough for the man, and he started titfucking Porom, passing his fat cock quickly between the mage's soft, slippery mounds. Ceodore considered the strange situation that he was now holding Porom's breasts together as some other man slid his dick in her clevage, but the lust burning in his veins for her overruled any objections he might have thought he had.

Tina fondled her sloping breasts, idly squeezing them as her mouth was ravaged, her tongue occasionally flicking back and forth across the shaft. She could feel the heat from the bodies surrounding her, the men packed in densely as they raced to cum first, making a concerto of illicit sounds. Some smeared their pricks against her inner thighs, using her body in an effort to get off. The rest just stroked themselves normally, positioning their dicks as closely to her slit as possible.

Then Tina slid a hand across her midsection, underneath the two men straddling her, down toward her slit. Gently, she slid two fingers into her cunt, parting its folds to reveal her sperm-lined tunnel to the men kneeling in front of her. The message was obvious, and the men were eager to comply: just the view was enough to set one man off, his cum shooting directly into her wet tunnel, merging with the gooey mess already deposited earlier. His second shot aimed upward, striking against her clit, dangling down the right side of her slit.

One by one, the men came, a chain reaction of cum smearing Tina's body. Strands of jizz crossed her body, pooling between her spread thighs, but also landing on her hips and belly, running down her sides to line her back. Some dripped down between her curved butt. Some ran down her thighs toward her lower legs. Her lower body was coated in a second layer of white.

As the men streaked her body, Tina's hand was busily at work, gathering the cum within reach and gently nudging it into her slit, determined to fill her tunnel to capacity. Soon, her pussy was an island in a sea of white goo coating her crotch.

Her upper body was also receiving attention: the man pounding her throat had already cum, satiating her earlier hunger. He pulled out, allowing the half-Eidolon to lick and kiss his gooey shaft, which she gratefully tended to. The one straddling her breasts had also gotten off, his cumshots landing underneath her chin and along her neck, draping the area with long streaks, vaguely resembling jewelry. Now she had a pearl necklace to match the beads that had been decorating Rydia's body. Tina just moaned softly as her body was slathered in warmth, casually adding the sperm to the quickly-filling container of her cunt. Idly, she began wondering if her child would be a boy or a girl...

Edge was now supporting Rydia's full weight by himself, the summoner who had taken her from behind having long since blown his load into the legendary Rydia. The ninja king had stood up and lifted the lustful summoner up along with him. Now he was holding her by the underside of her knees, while her arms wrapped around Edge's neck for additional support, her round, cum-slathered belly pressing against his lean stomach. They were simply looking at each other, Rydia's view bobbing as Edge thrust in and out of the cummy mess of a high summoner.

"Hey, Ryd," Edge managed to ask. Holding her up was tougher than it looked.

"Yeah?" Rydia eventually gasped through her lust. She was actually enjoying the loudmouth ninja's attentions. Was he about to foul that up with an untimely quirp?

"Been meaning to ask..." Edge began, pausing to shift his weight, allowing him to keep holding Rydia aloft. "You know who the father is?"

"Father? ... Oh," Rydia realized. "Well... I don't exactly kn--"

"'Cause I'm free for the job, you know," Edge interjected.

"Hahah..." Rydia laughed, the ninja's sudden burst of semi-maturity momentarily overriding her lust. "Even if it's not yours?"

"He-hh would be mine, that's sort of my point," Edge grunted, betraying his strain. Pregnancy added this much weight?

"...Huhh, and how do you know it's a he?" Rydia shot back. Edge cursed inwardly. He was definitely fouling things up.

"I want him to be, of course." Edge grinned, adding a single bone-jarring thrust into Rydia for emphasis, making the summoner gasp in surprise and pleasure. Maybe he wasn't fouling up after all...

"... You're never going to grow up, are you?" she asked with a light, playful tone.

Edge replied by shifting Rydia forward, bringing her in for a long kiss. She was momentarily stunned, but then gradually returned it, riding up and down on his long shaft, oblivious to everything else around her.

Then, just as suddenly as Edge had begun it, Rydia broke the kiss off, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. She smiled warmly at him.

"But you still can't come in me."

"... Fuck!"

"Because I want you to come all over me."

"Alright, I can do that!"

With a loud heave, Edge lowered...

"Ow!"


End file.
